


In your face!

by Darka3363



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Getih is a menace, Name Calling, Punching, Selective Muteness, Swearing, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt, and a pain in the ass of society, he don't like speaking much to new people, mafia, no beta we die like men, we love him either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: "I find you rather... boring."It's a summary as well as writing prompt from tumblr on blog "I should be writing rn".





	In your face!

**Author's Note:**

> I write a story with my friend, from which the "protagonist" is coming from. It's a fantasy story set in modern times and I love the characters I've made for the story. Especially Getih and Nigra. 
> 
> I even have an explanation why they have weird names! But if we ever decide to translate the story from Polish into English, I don't want to get into the explanation here. 
> 
> Written because I saw the prompt and just a few minutes earlier I've got one sentence stuck in my head, which is why I've written it in the first place. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I find you rather... boring.”

Getih opened his eyes and looked up. Over him was standing a guy with short dark hair and pretty green eyes. He is quite handsome, even with those scars on his face. They looked as if they were made by a knife.

Which in itself wasn't so surprising. They were in local mafia hangout. Even if sometimes some civvies find their way there.

Or rather a lot. They were in a club, after all.

Or at the very least he thought that guy with pretty eyes also is in mafia. He looked as if he belonged there. But looks can be deceiving.

"You haven't done anything at all in the last week. Others were telling me you're interesting, but I must say I'm rather disappointed."

Getih just shrugged.

"The only thing you were doing here was drinking and sitting with books. Eventually you were talking with boss or that purple haired woman." The guy was continuing.

Ah, so he _is_ working for grandfather, then. Good to know. If Getih were to beat him up (whitch might lead to it, because that guy is starting to get on his nerves), at the very least he won't get an earful from his granddad or auntie.

Getting into fights with normal civvies is a big _no no_ in this club, because it brings just trouble. If the civilian hadn't started the fight, you don't start a fight. You need an argument of acting in self defence, so the police won't even think that this place is a hotspot for their mafia.

But this guy? Oh, it's another thing entirely.

He must be new there. Like, _really_ new. He don't know that Getih don't talk to people he just met if he don't have to. And if there is a need, he don't speak much to them.

Aunt Nigra says that it pisses people off. Something about not respecting them or other shit. As if Getih cared about social rules and _savoir vivre_.

Either way, it's different, because in this mafia there is something like a hierarchy. And Getih, even if he wasn't on the very top (he's still too young and he don't have that much of an experience), he was still one of the people you just don't mess with. It always ends bad.

(He's got too good connections to high profile members).

Wait, he said he was stalking him for a few days already, right? That means he's not as fresh as Getih thought. Why no one told this man to stay away from him then?

Maybe he was annoying them too.

"So, you can't be anything special, really. You're boring."

Getih just raised an eyebrow.

And then he promptly went back to sleep.

"Hey! You're not going to defend yourself?!"

Ah, hot blooded too. Don't like being ignored. By now, most people would just go away, seeing that Getih is certainly not interested.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Maybe if he ignored him just a little more, then he stop shouting at him, otherwise he might just punch that man.

Maybe someone told him to not mess with Getih, but he brushed it off. Or he spend those few days observing him, and hadn't found out _why_ in the actual fuck was he not supposed to. Maybe both.

"Will you answer me, already!"

Getih has had enough.

"Of course. Will this do?"

Then he punched him. Hard. It was a flawless left hook.

Now his face looks less attractive with broken nose and blood. Oh well, he should knew that pretty face won't help him here.

"BDSM in your face, bitch! And let it be known, I'm the sadist here!"

Then Getih get up and go away, while the man was clutching his bloody nose.

In the background, some gangsters was exchanging the cash.

"Told you he won't tolerate him."

"Thought he has more self control."

"Who, Getih?"

"No, the new one. Andrew, his name is, I think?"

"Somethin' like tha'."

They signed.

He was warned and hadn't took them seriously, now he needs to suffer and nurse his broken nose back to health.

Maybe then he finally stops being an arrogant prick. It's not even that he's arrogant that is the problem, the problem is Andrew is an idiot.

Eh, he's still young. He'll learn.


End file.
